


荆棘玫瑰

by Te1



Category: chuangzaoying fandoms
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Te1/pseuds/Te1





	荆棘玫瑰

“硬了？”，张颜齐完全脱下被周震南提到胸口的白色训练服，抚上了周震南一直摸着他纹身的手。  
周震南就这样一身整洁地跨坐在上身赤裸的张颜齐身上。小孩对这样的状况很喜欢，拉着他的手握住自己的茎身，两只手交缠地动起来。  
“嗯……是啊”，周震南眯了下眼睛，轻轻动了一下，嘴里哼了一句不清不楚的喘息。  
和vocal的时候不同，少了舞台上刻意放粗的低沉，又比平时的说话音调高一点，现在的声音是独属于十八岁周震南的。  
也独属于张颜齐。  
突然起了挑逗的心思“这么喜欢这个纹身？”张颜齐另一只空着的手探到小孩后颈，来回摸着，“不问问我？”  
这句话其实有些前言不搭后语，但周震南懂了，眨了眨眼，“你不也没问我吗？”  
张颜齐看着小孩手腕内侧的荆棘纹身，学他眨了眨眼，“快点来做”。  
一会夏之光就要回来了。

周震南拍下张颜齐的手，拉下裤子连同内裤，依然跨坐在他身上，张颜齐乐了，“想玩花的？”  
周震南没理他，两手撑在他肋侧，低下头咬了几下喉结，看着张颜齐因为刺激不断上下滑动吞口水的样子，说“我想做”。  
张颜齐并没有意识到问题的严重性。  
从看到张颜齐胸口的花开始，周震南就被它牢牢控住了思绪。  
周震南是荆棘，是一往无前的枝干和刺。  
张颜齐是花，是浓墨重彩的暗香和芬芳。  
它们生来就该这样。  
周震南从喉结一路舔到小腹，用舌头挑开张颜齐的内裤，含住龟头吸了一下，然后微抬起头，一边舔着肉棒一边说  
“我想要你”。  
张颜齐控制着自己的呼吸，这是周震南在他面前第二次明确表明他想要的。第一次是他们的第一个舞台。  
他知道小孩既然开口了就绝对会做到。  
他很兴奋，甚至比之他们的第一次更来的兴奋一点。  
第一次证明周震南愿意接受他，这一次，是因为他想要他。  
张颜齐低头看周震南，小孩的眼神和舞台上的周震南重合在一起，恍惚让他觉得他就在舞台上，想起那个他做过无数次的春梦。  
反正上下换一下也无所谓。  
“好啊”，张颜齐摸着周震南的头发，“给你”。  
两人接了一段不长不短的吻，却都浑身湿透了。周震南两指戳进穴口，慢慢捅进深处，一边看着张颜齐的表情一边曲指，一会两指分开一会并起抽插。  
张颜齐好脾气地放松肛口，笑着看他，直到被第三指第二关节刺激到敏感点的时候才浑身一震，汗湿的刘海下眉头微微皱了一下。  
有点爽。  
周震南的阴茎全部被吞进去的时候，被张颜齐狠狠夹了一下。  
张颜齐不是故意的，甚至有点委屈。  
“我草你周震南，莫挨老子”，张颜齐低声叫，这小孩明知道后入更好进入一点，偏偏非要正面，手还不停摸着他的胸。  
周震南肉棒停了一会等张颜齐适应，然后慢慢抽动，看够了穴口嫩肉因为自己的动作被拉进拉出，又压在张颜齐上半身，一边抽插一边舔上张颜齐的纹身。  
舌头刚刚舔上去，穴口就用力缩了一下。  
“嗯……”张颜齐被体内撑得满满当当的这种奇异感觉弄的不知所措，前列腺被顶住抽插，胸口敏感的纹身被舔弄，全身上下都被周震南支配。  
生理性泪水溢满眼眶，真是要死了，他想。

周震南没多折腾张颜齐，在阴茎第三次被穴口夹紧的时候停了下来，拉起张颜齐的手五指相扣，满足的说我要射了。  
然后用龟头磨张颜齐的敏感点，看他不自觉扭动腰。  
张颜齐把刘海摸到头上，头抖了一抖，拉着周震南的手自慰，说了句“一起”。

等周震南射完以后，张颜齐立刻抱着他翻转，用手摸了一下糊满后穴的白浊，放进自己嘴里舔干净，把手指伸进周震南的后穴。  
做了个够。


End file.
